1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically driven locking systems comprising an exterior operator which is only operable after a proper code input, such as a magnetic stripe card or perforated card or manipulation of a keyboard is entered into the lock. More specifically, this invention relates to such a system additionally having means settable from the interior which maintains the exterior operator of the latch as inoperative despite the entry of the proper code input. The settable means may be set when a deadbolt is extended. The lockout is cancelled when the latch is retracted and in the deadbolt versions the deadbolt is retracted at the same time.
In hotels, motels and other multiple guest buildings the individual guest rooms are often equipped with electric lock systems which are operable from the hall side by a perforated card, a card having a magnetic stripe, or a numerical keyboard. Such code input is received by the system and electronically compared with the preset code. If there is a "match", the exterior door operator is then made operable so that the room may be entered. At all times, of course, the lock is operable from the inside of the room so that the occupant can freely leave the room.
There do arise occasions when the guest, wanting privacy or simply not to be disturbed, desires that the lock not operate from the outside even upon the input of a "matching" code. For instance, he may want to lock out the maid. Similarly, the occupant may even wish to lock out other occupants of the room for one reason or another.
At the same time, it should always be possible for the hotel manager, for instance, to get into the room with his code input in the event that the occupant, for instance, has not been heard from for two or three days, in the event of fire, or other special incidents.
For this reason, various levels or categories of keys have been made. For instance, a guest would have a key on one level of key control lockout, a maid on another level so she could, for instance, get into all the rooms on a floor, a service man on another level so that he could enter, for instance, all the rooms in a large area of the building and, finally, the hotel manager would have still another level. Such a "master key system" has been used in pin tumbler locks. It has also been used in electronic security systems, such as an arrangement being well disclosed in the U. S. Patent to Walter J. Aston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,914, which issued Aug. 2, 1983 to my assignee.
Electronic as well as non-electronic latchbolts of the prior art have sometimes been coupled with a deadbolt. A problem has arisen that such deadbolts may be thrown when the door is opened. When one attempts to close the door with the extended deadbolt, damage to the door, lock and/or door jamb may result. Also, since the door cannot close and latch with the deadbolt extended, the fire-stop capability of the door is compromised.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The above Aston patent gives the outline of an electronic security system having key card input. Code-receiving means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,036 to Lawrence D. Butts which issued Dec. 11, 1984, assigned to my assignee.
A number of mechanical locking systems have provisions for maid lockout. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,608 granted Dec. 5, 1972 to Heinz Kloosterziel, assigned to my assignee.
Also there have been in the art showings of means to protect the deadbolt. Examples are Ser. No. 07/254,170, filed Oct. 6, 1988 and assigned to my assignee, and Ser. No. 07/254,257, filed Oct. 6, 1988 and also assigned to my assignee.
An example of a lock on which the operation of the latchbolt automatically retracts the deadbolt is U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,563 issued Jan. 15, 1980 to W. E. Stevens and assigned to my assignee.